


Not the First

by nathaniel_hp



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-03
Updated: 2009-08-03
Packaged: 2017-11-11 22:03:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/483353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nathaniel_hp/pseuds/nathaniel_hp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hand-me-downs just seem to be the theme of Ron's life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not the First

"What do you mean 'not the first Weasley'?" Ron frowned at his brother.

"Um … Look, Ron, I should have just kept my mouth shut. Forget about it. It's nothing," Charlie pleaded.

"Nothing? You wouldn't be looking at me like that if it were nothing! You can't just say something like that and then tell me to forget about it!" 

"Ron, please. We both had at least one more Firewhiskey than we should have had. Let's go to bed and discuss this in the morning, all right?"

"No, not all right. What did you mean 'not the first Weasley'?" Ron repeated. 

This couldn't be true. Was Charlie taking the mickey? His brothers, even his dad, liked to tease him when they got the chance, ever since they found out how fiercely protective of Remus Ron was, and how jealous. But why was Charlie so serious all of a sudden? Why was he trying to avoid the topic rather than coming up with an outrageous story of how Remus had visited him in Romania and how they'd done it in a dragon's nest. Wait a minute … Remus had visited him in Romania, years ago before he started teaching at Hogwarts. They couldn't have – No, impossible. But what if?

"You're serious about this, aren't you? This is no joke, right?" Ron asked, scrutinising his brother for any reaction that might give him a clue as to what was going on.

"No, I'm not joking."

"In Romania?"

"What?"

"Did it happen in Romania?" Ron was getting annoyed.

Charlie looked at him in confusion. "Wait, you mean he … and I … in Romania?"

Ron nodded, and Charlie burst out laughing.

"Okay, if not you, who was it then? Bill?" Charlie shook his head, still laughing.

"Who?"

Charlie took a deep breath and looked at Ron with a straight face before he answered, "Percy."

" _Percy?_ Oh man, you really had me there, but Percy? Good one, Charlie." Ron chuckled, relieved that this was just another of their stupid jokes.

"I'm not joking, Ron."

"Percy?" Ron whispered in disbelief.

"Yes, Percy." 

Not being Remus's first Weasley was bad enough, but Remus being a hand-me-down from Percy of all people made things infinitely worse. "Fucking hell …" Ron groaned.


End file.
